


Pulling Me Down

by orphan_account



Series: And He Holds Me So Tight [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Conditioning, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mental Instability, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During AHHMST, Kurt's first blow job to Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulling Me Down

Kurt's never been with anyone else like this before. It's not like he was given much of a selection in Lima, and he'd never go to Scandals, all that loitered there were people his dads age and that just wasn't his thing. In New York, hook ups were supposively easy to come by but his dad's speech from years before about 'throwing himself around' would sneak into his head each time he entered a gay bar. So he'd dance, maybe grind a little, but anything else he always said no to, he wanted to do this stuff with a boyfriend, not some random stranger.   
  
Blaine's not a stranger anymore. His cock's been in Kurt's ass more times than he cares to remember. His tongue's licked and sucked at each inch of skin on Kurt's body, his fingers have carassed and made him come so often that even as he flinches from their touch, his dick starts getting hard. More than what they've done, Blaine occasionally talks to him, little snipits about his life, about the life  _they'll_  be sharing together. There is no if's about that either, it's always positive, no hesitation, just plain facts. He can't tell if Blaine has a long sexual history, Blaine doesn't share it, and he's never mentioned anybody else. Kurt hopes he's never been with anyone else, he's never once used a condom and Kurt is too afraid to ask so he'll probably never know. It's just, Blaine seems to be always so sure with his hands, with his cock, he can drive Kurt crazy with the smallest touches, and it feels like he would have needed some experience, no one is that good without something right?   
  
He tries to roll his shoulders, getting the kink that's settling at his blade to loosen up a little. Blaine has his arms spread so far, the cuffs are really scratching into his skin. His legs are free, laying lifeless on the mattress, he can't even get up the energy to move them, he's so tired, he just wants to sleep but Blaine must have something planned before they go to bed and so he's forced to wait. There's no way he can drift off with the pain on his wrists and Blaine told him specifically to stay awake. He's in the living room now, the TV is on but so low that Kurt can't really hear what he's watching, some news program he thinks since there doesn't seem to be any musical scores. How long is he going to have to wait for this? Kurt doesn't know what time it is but he's exhausted and even curling up to his rapist and sleeping sounds good right now.   
  
Right as he is starting to wonder if yelling would help, the TV gets turned off and he listens as Blaine gets closer to the room. He doesn't turn to look as the door opens, keeps his eyes on the ceiling, it's easier this way, even easier when Blaine drugs him but Kurt doesn't like himself at all on the drugs. They make his body react to Blaine as if they're lovers, they confuse his mind when Blaine all of a sudden seems so beautiful and Kurt's cried while begging Blaine to fuck him, all strung up on the drugs of course, but the memories never leave his mind.   
  
The touch of bare skin, Blaine's straddling Kurt's stomach, knees holding him up so his full weight isn't on him. It's almost shocking, he glances down to Blaine, trying not to look at his eyes. Blaine doesn't seem to mind, grinning as his hands move up Kurt's chest occasionally pressing into a bruise he's left with his teeth. They come up to his neck, then jaw and then finally two fingers sit on his lip. 'You going to be a good pet tonight?' Blaine scoots himself up higher, his knees touching the underside of Kurt's spread arms.   
  
Kurt almost says no, but the threat from the first night still rings in his mind, that chest of toys, he's seen a few of them, has had some of them inside, but he knows that there could be something worse, he nods, too worn out to fight tonight. He can see Blaine's cock, already hard, close to his mouth, he has a feeling he'll no longer be able to say he's never sucked someone off after this.   
  
Blaine has the lube in one hand and slicks his own fingers, 'since I know you haven't done this before, we'll start slow,' and he starts stroking his own cock, eyes on Kurt but Kurt can't help but notice that his cock is nearly bumping his chin. It's big, he doesn't know how he's going to get that into his mouth. Blaine doesn't seem to be in any hurry though, his strokes are slow, even as his cock fills more and more, Kurt can see it twitching in his grasp. 'You want to taste?'  
  
It's not a question, Blaine doesn't really ask questions, just tells Kurt what to do. Kurt is only given one choice, the easy way, or the difficult, more painful, way. He opens his mouth, shielding his teeth because he's not about to get beaten for biting him and waits as Blaine situates himself up higher on his chest. His legs move up, folding under Kurt's arms and it brings his cock right to his mouth. Blaine holds himself with one hand, grabs the headboard with the other and slowly eases the tip of his cock into Kurt's mouth.  
  
Kurt nearly cringes at the taste, the lube is awful, and then it's Blaine's precome, leaking out through the slit and Kurt licks around it, not entirely sure what he's supposed to do but Blaine moans, starting to stroke himself again, the side of his hand touching Kurt's lips with each movement. He can't believe that this will be his first experience like this, tied up and forced, but it's also how he lost his virginity so maybe it should have been expected. Blaine must think he's doing well because he pushes himself in a little more. Kurt can't keep licking, so he sucks around him instead, feeling his face flame, he can only imagine how consensual this could look to anyone else. He can even feel his own cock responding and it's not at all fair. He's gay, he's imagined doing this, and Blaine is attractive, completely evil, but Kurt can't help his body's reactions to him.   
  
For his part of not knowing what he's doing, it seems to be doing wonders for Blaine, his cock is starting to slip in and out of his mouth now. Kurt can feel the twitching as it slides in and he licks up more of the precome. He just wants to get Blaine off as quickly as possible, it means he can rest, not think about this, and just sleep. 'God look at you,' Blaine whispers, and Kurt's been trying not to look up at his face, but he knows that Blaine gets off on his fear, on the humiliation. If he does lock eyes with Blaine, he's sure it'd be over quicker. 'Fucking love doing this, so good my pet. Such a good little cocksucker, should have tried this earlier if I'd known you'd been all for it.'   
  
Oh no, no, Kurt hates it when he starts talking like that. He has no way to reply, no way to counteract anything that Blaine says. If he sucks harder, it's like proving Blaine's point but his jaw is really starting to ache now. It's a no win situation, so Kurt just continues with what he's doing, he licks and sucks and tries to clear his mind from this, maybe if he just pretends he isn't here, it won't be as bad.   
  
That's a lot harder said then done, Blaine's cock thrusts in just another inch more, nudging at his throat and Kurt can feel his gag reflex kicking in. He swallows around the intrusion, keeping himself from choking, and it seems to be the last jolt Blaine needs because he's pulling all the way out a second later. 'Mouth open,' Blaine commands and Kurt's too afraid to disobey, closing his eyes as he sees the first spurts of come, they catch on his cheeks, the tip of his nose, but mostly aiming for his mouth. He doesn't dare spit it out, swallowing and so disgusted with himself when he can feel just how hard he is down there, and how happy Blaine's going to be when he finds out. Blaine is cursing up above him, clearly happy with himself, but that means he's got to be happy with Kurt too. He feels it when his legs shift, Blaine moving back down his chest, and Kurt knows, he knows -  
  
'Oh!' there is so much joy in that word, he keeps his eyes shut tight, there is no way he could stand to see the expression on Blaine's face right now. His hand touches Kurt's face, rubbing at the come that's still there, slicking his fingers in it. 'My good pet,' he whispers, 'there's no need to feel ashamed, I want you to enjoy yourself too.' He moves the sodden hand down Kurt's chest, painting it with the drying come. 'Open your eyes, I want you to watch.'   
  
Kurt isn't sure he can do that, he already is blushing, his face down to his chest so warm that he knows they're fire red. 'Kuurt,' Blaine sings out his name, perfectly in tune. It's a warning, and his fingers twist over Kurt's left nipple. Kurt yelps, eyes opening on instinct, he tugs at his restaints, he wants out, he doesn't want to come tonight, not after what he did, he can't forgive himself for something like this.   
  
'Please don't,' Blaine doesn't understand, Kurt can't, it's too much too fast, coming when Blaine's fucking him is one thing, coming while tasting Blaine in his mouth, after sucking his cock? It's too close to consensual, too close to enjoying his rape. It'll fuck with his mind, god, like his mind is not already caught up in mind games.   
  
Blaine raises his eyebrow, shifting down and over Kurt's cock until he's straddling Kurt's legs. 'What don't you want pet?' Not that he'll listen, gripping Kurt's cock, half wet, and not wasting time by sliding it up and down. 'You're so hard for me,' he continues, obviously not at all concerned with Kurt's answer. 'Learning so well, I knew you would. The second I saw you I knew.' Kurt struggles, he can't even move with Blaine on his thighs, having to wait. 'Knew that we were made for each other, I could see it then how prettily you would beg for me. You do it well baby but we know you can always improve.' He ups the friction, going faster and gripping Kurt tighter.   
  
Kurt bites down on his bottom lip, his eyes still open but that doesn't matter, he can barely see from the spots that are forming in his vision, he's so close, his cock is throbbing in Blaine's hand and he knows it'll be just a few more strokes before he comes. He can't even fight it, pathetic boy that he is, just always gives in. Blaine could tell, and he's done absolutely nothing but spread his legs for him.   
  
No, it's not true! Kurt knows that, it's just very hard to think about when he's litterally seconds away from coming. His tears have already started, always happen when Blaine does this, and he's surprised he hasn't been slapped for it yet. It doesn't bother Blaine though, never stops him, he just ignores it usually. He bites his lip harder, can taste the hint of metalic and it's all he can stand, spilling all over his own stomach and Blaine's hand.   
  
Blaine is speaking, his tone calm but Kurt can't hear him. Registering briefly the feel of a slightly damp towel over his torso before Blaine's hands come over to unshackle one cuff. 'On your side, pet.' Kurt's still crying, he can't even feel his body, so he's not surprised when Blaine rolls him to how he wants. Blaine slips in behind him, arm wrapping under Kurt's arm to rest against his chest, pulling Kurt even closer. 'You did so well today,' he praises. Kurt shakes in his hold, he can't think now, mind blanking out and just focusing on that he's still alive.   
  
He'll get out of here, for better or worse, he just knows it. He has to keep believing that.


End file.
